


Fox International - Day 42

by EloquentSavage



Series: Fox International Customer Service [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Art, Comic, Fan Comics, M/M, Office AU, Prompt Fill, The Author Regrets Nothing, call center au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentSavage/pseuds/EloquentSavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Derek Seems to be good at his job, that doesn't mean he's going anywhere right?</p><p>Mostly comic book style art by xKxDx, with extra dialogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox International - Day 42

Today, Derek came to work with a suit on. 

Not a cheap, Men's Warehouse, I'm-gonna-talk-to-the-boss-about-a-raise suit. This suit is a nice suit. The kind of suit you see dudes like Matt Bomer wearing just to get coffee. This suit says 'pay attention when I'm speaking, and check out my ass as I walk away.' 

So, yeah. I'm nervous. I mean, I know he's good at his job. Way better than me, but I never stopped to consider he might be too good at it to even be here. Then I think, 'what if he leaves?' and I kinda feel sick to my stomach because he is literally the only reason I can stand this job anymore. I didn't realize how much I hated it until he showed up.

"Pour me some coffee, bro. Late night," I say, even though I went to bed at ten because that's when Derek stopped texting me back. 

"I told you not to call me 'Bro', or 'Dude', or "D-Dawg'. The last thing I need is for someone to overhear you and latch on, like it's some inside joke," Derek says because he feels really sorry for Eyebrow Stan. Derek knows he would probably be 'Eyebrow Derek' if Stan wasn't here. 

Even behind those glasses, dude has mad eyebrow game. 

[Tumblr Post](http://xkxdx.tumblr.com/post/94687238560)

"Why the hell are you wearing a bad start to Jack Sparrow cosplay?" Derek asks because he is a huge nerd. Like San Diego Comic Con-every-year-or-die, kinda nerd. 

"What? I thought you'd like the goatee. Not everyone can grow a velvety blanket of man-hair all over their chiseled jaw." I scoff, but I barely mean it. I did think he would like it though. 

"It's alright, but I like your face better the way it was," Derek says, and it almost sounds like a compliment. 

We've gone out on two dates, only two because Derek is nervous about dating someone from work. But I think he's into my charm, or my blatant attempts to get him in the sack that he never really says no to. Totally unsure. 

"Whatever. Suit. Why?" 

"You know that affiliate I've been helping out? The Tokyo orders?" Derek asks, like I don't know. Like he hasn't talked non-stop about how fucked up the whole thing was before he got a hold of it. 

"Dude, yes. It's all you fucking talk about," I say because I'm kind of a dick and it's true. 

"Jesus--don't call me dude--so, I have to sit in on the meeting they're having today because their representative refused to speak to anyone but me," Derek says, with this stupid-cute grin on his face. 

"Holy shit, dude! That's like, a million dollar deal. That's awesome!" I say. I'm relieved. It never occurred to me his reasons might be in house because who the hell _doesn't_ want to leave this place? 

"That's it, you call me dude one more time and I'm deleting your contact from my phone." 

Oh, shit. He's totally serious. 

"I deeply apologize Mr. Hale, I will shelf the 'dude' speak," I promise. "I'm happy for you, let me take you out. Sushi?" 

"You hate sushi." 

"Yeah, but I like you." 

"...okay, my place. Eight."


End file.
